LostTraumaLove?
by Kyoko Aoki
Summary: They won the championship, but while walking home with everyone, no one notice that kuroko disappear. Almost 2 months have pass but they still couldn't find him. But one night after the training, while kagami and hyugga-sempai and kiyoshi are walking, they notice a figure standing by the post.Kagami somewhat recognize it. Is it kuroko or just his imagination. Rated M, to be safe :)
1. information

Title: Lost...Trauma...Love?

Author: Kyoko Aoki

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke

Summary 1:

What if after the game, they may have won but something bad happen.

What if Kuroko began missing ever since the night of the championship. They already asked for help to look for him but they didn't found him. 2 months have pass but still they haven't found him. Until one night, while the team was walking happily on their way home, kagami notice a figure that's really familiar to him. Is it Kuroko? Or is it just his imagination?

Summary 2:

Seirin won the Finals against Rakuzan, Kagami was recognize as the MVP of the winter cup. They celebrated an after party with the Generation of Miracles and since before the GoM separate they made a bet that whoever team wins will receive an reward and since kuroko wasn't around that time but he is still included. Akashi was the one who treat them as a reward of winning the bet and for winning all their matches against GoM. Later that night, while walking home, nobody even the GoM was able to notice that Kuroko was already gone. They thought that he had just gone home ahead but he didn't. Where could Kuroko be?

Contents:

Chapter I: "The championship night"


	2. Chapter 1: A night to remember

_Hi guys! this is my second story but! first yaoi story...hehehe...Hope you will like it :)_

_This is the first chapter and I really hope you will like it...I apologize if there are some grammatical error, still working on that._

_ ashira23 thanks for the review...I hope you will like the whole story...  
_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE!_

* * *

_Chapter I: "A night to remember"_

_Kagami's P.O.V._

_ I was able to shoot my last dunk at the championship game against rakuzen, and I still can't believe that in the score of 88 -90, we won. We won the championship! Seirin is the champion and I became the number 1 player. After we bow to each other, all of the members are returning to their respected bench. I saw the couch shake hand with the coach of Rakuzen while crying, while captain is comforting her. And then, I saw kuroko talking to Akashi at the center of the court and I think everyone notice that. The whole stadium became so quiet that whoever speaks even in a minimal voice can be heard. All of us including the audience are looking at the center where kuroko and Akashi are standing._

"_everyone! I know that all of you or most of you who once face the Generation of Miracles during the middle school year knows the name Phantom six…but almost all of you can't be aware of him" said Akashi while facing everyone._

"_Akashi-kun" said kuroko_

"_Generation of Miracles! Stand!" he shouted. And there I saw Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise stand, Can be seen by everyone. I notice that some of the audiences make a small noise but seconds have pass and they became so quiet again._

"_Once we disapprove of his way of playing but that is on the later part when the coach shirogane died…but when we were created…The Generation of Miracles…we became his light until you Daiki became his supporting light for your friendship was their…You are also the very first one who let go of your shadow" he said to aomine_

"_I know…and I regret it…now he is there…in that team…away from us all…he chose a different path…but He is part of the Generation of Miracles…" said aomine while the other members just smile including Akashi_

"_EEEHHHH! Kuroko?! Your part of the Generation of Miracles?!" shouted kougane-sempai and I heard from the audience some whispering as if it's a big news to them._

"_yes, kuro-chin is one of us but…different from us…if coach didn't die that time then…all of us might be in one team but…we all seek to fight each other and that tear us all apart…" said murasakibara_

"_But kurokochi…we made a big mistake during that time…we never know that he is your friend and I heard he gave up basketball…and that is why you leave without a word…kurokochi...Congrats!" said kise while showing a thumbs up._

"_Now! I want to finally introduce to all of you…the six member of GoM…Phantom six, KurokoTetsuya! Congratulation tetsuya…"said Akashi while shaking hand with kuroko then later one he hug him._

"_thank you…" said kuroko and I saw that he is crying. Tears of joy, I approach them and hug him._

"_we did it! We DID IT! HAHAHA!" I shouted. Everyone approach us and hugging and laughing can be seen while some is of course crying. After the closing ceremony, coach said that we could celebrate or we could just go home and rest but the problem is, if we celebrate we are out of budget. Minutes later, the GoM approach us and said to follow them, aomine is now talking to kuroko that kinda made me jealous. Cause to be honest, I kinda have feelings towards kuroko and I just discover it before the finals. _

"_kagami…what's with that look?" said Hyuga-sempai_

"_What look?" I asked._

"_The look of a jealous man…" said kiyoshi-sempai_

"_Huh? Jealous? With whom? Hahaha you must be joking sempai…" I said nervously cause I'm denied it._

"_really? Seems to me…your about to burst out in anger now…and kinda want to punch aomine…"said kougane-sempai. That when I notice that everyone is looking at me while the GoM and kuroko are still walking._

"_NO! please stop joking! I'm not jealous at anyone!" I shouted that even the GoM heard and face us._

"_kagami-chi is jealous to whom?" asked kise_

"_NO ONE!" I said. _

"_EEEEHHH….I wanna know…who is it? Who is it?" and there it goes the persistent kise is now present._

"_I said no one! So stop being so persistent!"_

"_But! I wanna know..." _

"_Ryota stop it…everyone…we're here" said Akashi. H e's now standing in front of a restaurant._

"_here? But the sign says its reserve…" said coach pointing her finger to the sign that's in the door._

"_well…aka-chin and us made a reservation into this place since we know one of us will win the bet don't worry…the food here is very delicious"said murasakubara_

"_how did you know that murasakibara?" asked tatsuya who is standing behind him_

"_well…the five of us use to eat here…actually we just suggest it to aka-chin since he wasn't able to eat with us during that time…don't worry muro-chin I will give you the best dish they have…hehehe kuro-chin love the salmon dish in here…right kuro-chin" he said _

"_yes…" answered kuroko_

"_wait...you mention a while ago a bet…what bet is it?" asked hyuga-sempai_

"_yes…well…kurokochi was not around that time but after we graduate we made a bet that whoever win the championship will get a prize and this is it" said kise_

"_but since tetsuya wasn't around that time, his prize was to be recognize by everyone and as for you all…it will be our treat for you won against us" said Akashi. With that we all enter the restaurant and find our places to sit since it is reserve, we just sit anywhere we like. All the GoM have their own accompany/companion, Kise with his sempai kasamatsu, midorima with takao, murasakibara with tatsuya, aomine will be of course with momoi-san but apparently Akashi brought with him his whole team._

"_uhmnnn….why is the rakuzen here?" I asked_

"_That so rude of you kagami-kun…" said kuroko who I just notice in front of me_

"_UWAH! since when are you in front of me?"  
"just a minute ago…I notice your spacing out that is why I approach you but you didn't notice me…"_

"_aaahhh…sorry about that…"_

"_anyway…akashi-kun said that since his teammates are used to be the Uncrowned kings and an old teammate of kiyoshi-sempai…he at least want to let them join and also they want to be part to the celebration for us since it will be the first time, rakuzen lost against a new team"_

"_oohhh…heh…I still can't believe that we won…"I said while smirking_

"_yeah…I also did it…I was able to make you the best..no…the number 1 player here in japan" said kuroko while he place his hand on top of mine(since we are sitting on a tatami…my hand is on the floor to support my balance, I was kinda leaning backward that Is why I need a support)._

"_yeah…but, I bet it will be just within the highschool area only…" I said_

"_maybe but only in the matter of time…but still now...you're the number one…" he said_

"_thank you kuroko…and by the way…can I talk to you for a sec.?" I asked_

"_yeah…why don't we go outside? It's a bit noisy here…"he said as he stand up and walk towards the door. Now, I can't back out anymore, I want him to be mine alone. I will confess to him and say how much I love him._

_Kuroko's P.O.V._

_ I walk outside a little far away from the resto while I wait for kagami-kun. Maybe, it's time for me to say to him how much I like him. A while ago, aomine-kun told me that I was able to find the right person to be my light. I think he is right, kagami-kun is the one, we might have some misunderstanding but it didn't tear us apart. I notice that kagami-kun is now walking towards my direction._

"_kuroko…maybe we should talk there…" he said while pointing into a small passage beside the resto._

"_ok…" is all I was able to say._

"_so…you see…I-I…*sigh* first please promise me that you won't hate me…" he said while now holding my hand._

"_Ok…I promise…"_

"_I-I-I-I LIKE YOU SO MUCH KUROKO! Will you go out with me?" he shouted at first then asked in a minimal voice. What he said made me frozen unto where I'm standing, am I dreaming or just hearing the wrong thing. I notice that kagami-kun is now looking to the other side while blushing._

"_kagami-kun…" I said his name_

"_what?" he faced me. That made me took the chance to answer to his confession with a kiss to the lips. _

"_I love you…please say that I didn't hear wrong…that you also like me…" I said while now hugging him._

"_kuroko…what you heard is right…I like…no…I Love you…so will you go out with me?" he once again asked_

"_yes…" is all I said while blushing._

"_heh…YES! " he shouted while lifting me up like a kid then he hug me so tight_

"_Kagami-kun?" _

"_your mine…mine…I will not allow other men specially aomine to take you away"_

"_hehehe….he won't do that…."_

"_what's with the confident?"_

"_that is because aomine-kun is now dating momoi-san…"_

"_oohhh….so that's why I notice they became somewhat intimate to each other"_

"_yes…why don't we go inside…I'm kinda hungry" I said_

"_of course…" he said then suddenly leave a peck unto my lips. I can't believe that kagami-kun and I are now lovers, I'm so happy. I hope this isn't just a dream because if it is then I don't want to wake up anymore. The night was so long and everyone was so happy, kagami-kun was eating too many foods that he's pilling up his plates. Its already 11:30 and all of us wants to rest, that is why we decided to go home already. Me, kagami-kun, hyuga-sempai, coach, kiyoshi-sempai are now walking home. Kagami-kun is currently talking to with hyuga-sempai, while I was walking behind everyone else. I was thinking of how lucky I was to be part of this team, and now I have kagami-kun as my lover. So many things happen one after another, I hope I will once again see you Ogiwara-kun. I said to myself while looking up in the sky and then suddenly someone cover my mouth and pull me towards the dark corner. I don't know what is happening, I tried to resist but the handkerchief has a smell that made me kinda drowsy and before I know it everything went black. _

"_kagami-kun…" is all I was able to say before I fall into a deep sleep. Don't know what they want from me, but please someone help me._

_Kagami's P.O.V._

_ While we're walking home, hyuga-sempai suddenly pull me near him and asked me something about why me and kuroko go out a while ago._

"_hey…kagami…what did you and kuroko do outside?" he asked_

"_eh?" at first I was a bit confuse unto what he was asking._

"_I saw you and kuroko go outside the resto…"  
"ah!...that's nothing…" I said and I took a peek at my back to see my lover looking up in the sky._

"_Don't you dare say nothing to me! Say it! What did the two of you do?!" he shouted_

"_well…I-i-just confess to him and all…and…"  
"and what is his answer?" asked kiyoshi-sempai_

"_yes…"I whispered but it seems to me that they heard me. _

"_HAHAHAHAHA! Good for you kagami…so you and kuroko are now lovers huh! Hahahaha!" said kiyoshi-sempai while hitting my back so hard that it hurts._

"_It hurts sempai…."_

"_hahahaha….it's fine anyway…that's our way…we need to walk riko home…kuroko…we'll- huh? Where is he? He asked. Then I look to where kuroko should be but he isn't there._

"_maybe he already left…we are so busy talking to kagami about his love life and didn't notice him at all" said hyuga-sempai._

"_maybe…I'll just call him later…" I said_

"_then we'll go ahead now…" said coach. Then they all walk toward the opposite direction while I walk to the other. I will just call kuroko when I got home and maybe next time, I'll ask where he lives so that I will walk him home most of the time. When I reach my apartment, I just place my bag to the sofa and walk towards the fridge to get some drinks then, I get my phone and dial kuroko's number. I waited for him to answer but, it was busy. I just thought that he is also tired that he is now sleeping. I took a quick bath and after that I fall asleep, I will just call him again tomorrow morning and I can't wait to see him. _

_~ To be continue..._

* * *

_Now, some of you may not be familiar with some character...but one, Coach shirogane was the coach of GoM, and kuroko in their middle school wherein they were created. He was careful in handling the GoM but he died. I you want to know more about him, try reading the manga. they are updating weekly. :)  
_

_Please do leave a comment/ review!_


	3. Chapter 2 Save me

HI! here is the second chapter of Lost...Trauma...Love...i really hope that you will like it...and i'm sorry for updating so late...and I apologize beforehand about my grammatical errors

And I would like to thank everyone who are reading my story! THANK YOU! :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE!

* * *

Chapter II: "Save me…"

Kuroko's P.O.V

When I woke up, I felt my headache and that I had been feeling so heavy. When I realize or rather remember what happen to me I just alarmed myself there I notice that my hands and feet are both tied. I don't know what is happening but one thing is for sure, I've been kidnap by somebody. Kagami, please save me, I'm scared whoever this people who kidnap me are not a good one. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, I tried reaching it so that I can see who is it calling me so that I can also ask for help. I was successful on pulling out my phone from my pocket and there I saw kagami calling. I was about to press the answer button when someone grab my phone and took it away from me.

"oohh...did you really think that i would let you answer this?" said a man who get my phone.

"who are you? what do you want from me?" i asked

"heh...you will know...but for now you must wait" he said as he goes unto my back and just place a blindfold into my eyes which made me scared more.

"please...let me go…" i begged

"sorry kid but our boss will kill us if we do that but don't worry everything that will happen to you will change your life" he said

"but whatever it is that you are going to do to me is against my will that will only worsen my life! i don't want any of that! so please, i beg you let me go…"

"nope! since we are also part of this, our boss told us that if we were able to bring you to him by today, he will just do some business with you then we will claim you as our reward"

"reward?"

"yeah…but for now all you need to do is keep quiet" he said as he place a handkerchief into my mouth there I could smell something and suddenly feel dizzy. I felt someone carry me then after that everything went black. Kagami, save me, I will wait for you. That's the only thing that I could think of right now.

Kagami's P.O.V

After the championship night, the next day, I tried calling kuroko but he didn't answered. I just thought that he is still sleeping and just took a bath then eat breakfast. Before I leave my apartment, I tried calling him again but still no answer. I keep on calling him until I reach the school but still nothing. When I reach the locker room, everyone was there and it seems to me that they just arrive ahead of a minute before me.

"Good Morning!" I greeted

"Morning kagami!" said captain.

"uhmnnn…did kuroko arrive already?" I asked

"no...I think…I still haven't enter the court that's why I don't know if he's there." He said

"kuroko isn't in the court" said kiyoshi-sempai

"eh? Then where is he?" I asked

"don't know…" everyone said. At first, I just ignore it, He isn't in the class either that increase my worrying for him. The day has ended and no sign of him anywhere, I feel kinda lonely because of this. I didn't became aware of it but a week has pass and kuroko didn't once appear in the school or during training. I started to think that he hates me, hate seeing me after that confession. I became so angry and just ignore everything and didn't care anymore unto where he is. And it lasted for about a week, coach started shouting at me about where kuroko is but I just tell her that I don't know. Until Aomine, and Momoi-san, Kise, Midorima and takao arrived at school.

"HI!" Shouted kise

"KISE! TEME! Don't disturb our practice!" I shouted at him

"AH! Gomen Gomen Kagamichi but…is kurokochi in there?" he asked

"NO!" I said and go back to where the others are. They just follow me and talk with everyone while I keep on playing.

"Uhmnnn…Ms. Size B…where is Tetsu-kun?" asked Momoi-san to coach

"Don't call me that! And kuroko isn't here…actually he hasn't been attending practice for about a week now…" she answered.

"EEEHHHH! Kurokochi isn't attending?!"

"nope…We tried calling him but no answer at all" said kiyoshi-sempai

"have you tried asking his parents? Or visit his house?" asked aomine

"well…no…since we don't actually know where he lives" said captain

"Argh…Satsuki…can I borrow your phone? I'll call keichi-nii" said aomine and momoi-san handed over her phone to him, I wonder who is keichi-nii that he is going to call, who is he into the life of kuroko.

"uhmnn….who is keichi-nii?" asked captain

"Eh? Keichi-nii is the older brother of tetsu-kun…well…ki-chan will not know him too since only me and aomine-kun were able to meet him and the same way only the two of us have gone to tetsu-kun's house" said momoi-san

"EEEHHHH! When did you visit his house? Why did you not ask me to go with you?" said kise to momoi-san

"I ask you that time ki-chan but you said that you have a shoot and just left…"

"ooohhh….so I really miss it with my own fault….argh…."he said meanwhile aomine is still on the phone.

"WHAT!? HE'S GONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?...WHAT?! THAT'S….JUST IMPOSSIBLE…I know him well…he won't…" said aomine then he suddenly lean in the hall and then end the phone call.

"dai-chan? What's wrong? You suddenly shouted and that shock all" said momoi-san

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TETSU!"shouted aomine while running into me and grab my shirt.

"what do you mean? Kuroko hasn't been going here for days…and let go of my shirt!" I said.

"OI! Aomine-chi…calm down…what happen…" said kise while everyone grab aomine away from me.

"dai-chan! What did keichi-nii said? And why are you so mad at kagami?" asked momoi-san to aomine.

"If only you know how much he mean to me…if only I know this will be the result of him being in this team and being with you…I wouldn't have turn my back at him and just get him back to me…BUT! I trusted him and want him to be free! He loved you! He love being in this team!"

"Dai-chan! Calm down will you and explain to us what happen!" shouted momoi-san

"tetsu…ever since that day…the championship night…he hasn't gone home…keichi-nii already asked the school…and no sign of him…you just told us a while ago that he hasn't been here for a week now…here's the answer...no one knows where tetsu is…" said aomine who I can see in a verge of crying.

"no way…even if you say that kuroko run away…I'm sure kagami won't be here too…" said kiyoshi-sempai. That's true, if kuroko will run away then the very first person who will be with him is me.

"I don't think that tetsu-kun run away…he isn't that kind of man..."said momoi-san

"then where is he? Kagami…didn't kuroko contact you yet?" asked kougane-sempai

"no…he never contacted me since that day…" I said as I recall that night, kuroko just vanish and since then he didn't show up.

"I think we should help keichi-nii looking for tetsu-kun…I'm worried now aomine-kun…" said momoi-san

"I'll help…I'll just inform you if we found him or not…"

"we'll help too…kuroko is our team mate…" said kougane-sempai. Then we all heard a cellphone ringing.

"ah! Keichi-nii? But we want to help…eh?but….ok…then just call me…" said momoi-san over the phone after that she faced us.

"keichi-nii told us to just wait for his call..." she said

"WHAT?! I'm not going to just stand here and wait until they found tetsu!" shouted aomine, I should be the one who shout all of those since I'm kuroko's lover.

"But! Keichi-nii said that all we need to do is trust him since he's doing his best to find his own brother….that's why let's just trust him dai-chan…" she said. After that we all just became so quiet while I just kept on thinking of what is currently happening to kuroko, to my lover. I just really hope that things are just fine that kuroko is just fine.

~TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU :)


End file.
